Tu as le droit
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Carlos devrait arrêter de fumer.


Hey ! Ceci est ma première participation sur ce fandom, et j'avoue ne pas encore avoir vu le 2, donc ça se passe juste après le 1.

Ceci est ma participation à la Nuit du FoF sur le thème de 22 heures, 'Sensible', proposé par Leo Poldine, si vous voulez des informations sur les Nuit ou sur le FoF en général, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Tu as le droit**_

Comme approximativement tous les jours, dix fois par jour, Carlos se dit qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter de fumer.

Il grogna comme la cigarette dans ses doigts lui rappelait l'odeur impérissable de sa mère. Il avait été étonné de voir qu'ils en vendaient à Auradon. Il croyait que c'était un monde parfait, et les gens parfaits ne fument pas. À l'évidence, il s'était vite rendu compte que la perfection n'existait pas. Ici, comme sur l'Île, il y avait des gens mauvais. Et des gens bons.

Carlos n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Cruella était une bonne personne. Elle l'avait maltraité, lui avait menti, elle s'était servie de lui comme d'un objet en sa possession, et même maintenant qu'il était loin d'elle, elle continuait de lui faire mal. Il y avait les cicatrices, bien sûr, les cauchemars, le manque douloureux de confiance en lui. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Elle lui manquait. Inconditionnellement.

La cigarette dans ses doigts était consumée de plus de moitié. Il devrait bientôt rentrer avec les autres, et sourire comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et, comme toujours, il porterait avec lui l'odeur désagréable et familière du tabac froid, sa mère en fumée. Il se prépara psychologiquement à sourire. Comme sur l'Île, il ne pouvait pas exprimer ça. Pas clairement. Ça serait inconvenant. Malvenu. Mal était heureuse de l'état de sa mère. Jay se complaisait dans le sport. Evie avait séduit un type pour qu'il lui laisse parler à sa mère. Tout le monde était bien plus heureux ici qu'avant, et lui-même se sentait plus libre, de manière générale. Il avait Camarade, et puis des cours d'une vraie qualité, il avait accès à tous les livres qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas dire que non, il n'était pas heureux. Qu'il était mélancolique. À quoi bon ? Il était toujours la petite victime du groupe, celui qui se plaignait de tout, de la douleur de ses bleus sur les jambes, du goût horrible de ce qu'ils mangeaient, si maintenant, il continuait à se plaindre …

Comme il aspirait une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasait contre la semelle de sa chaussure – apparemment, ici, ça ne se faisait pas de jeter les mégots par terre – il vit Jay le rejoindre du coin de l'œil. Le voleur lui fit un sourire, pas celui qu'il offrait à toutes les filles, celui qui n'existait qu'entre eux quatre, parfois qu'entre eux deux, celui qui dit quelque chose comme _Je comprends, je vois à travers toi, je suis là_ , celui qui dit toutes ces choses qui ne se disent pas. Carlos lui répondit du même sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Définitivement, l'Île ou ici, ça ne changeait rien. Il était toujours celui qui broyait du noir en silence, et Jay était toujours celui qui comprenait que ça n'allait pas. Si rien n'avait changé, alors à quoi bon être venu ici ? Il soupira et alla pour rentrer, mais le bras de Jay le retint.

« Carlos. Tu as le droit. »

Il croisa les yeux de son ami, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ? De quoi diable avait-il le droit ? Jay posa les mains sur ses épaules et le maintint bien en face de lui.

« Les choses ont changé. »

Carlos était définitivement perdu, mais même sans saisir le sens de ce qui se passait, les yeux de son ami le rassuraient, alors il opina du chef. Jay se laissa rire une seconde, il avait sans doute compris que Carlos, lui, n'avait pas compris.

« Ici, tu as le droit. D'être sensible. »

Tout fit sens, et le visage de Carlos s'illumina d'un sourire. Pas un faux, comme il avait prévu, un plus spontané. Comme si de savoir qu'il avait le droit de pleurer le faisait rire. Il posa une main sur celle de Jay et la fit glisser de son épaule, ficha son mégot dans sa poche, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux, laissant derrière un petit fragment d'eux, de leur masque d'insensible et les cendres de cigarette que le vent emporterait comme un adieu à Cruella, le souvenir des lèvres contre le filtre comme un dernier baiser.

Carlos devrait vraiment arrêter de fumer.

.

Voilà !

Une p'tite review m'sieurs-dames ?


End file.
